1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical and efficient system that, by allowing a smooth, simple and fast shift into a vertical position, driven by a towing means, of a cumbersome industrial or agricultural equipment, it makes possible the road transportation of said equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is well known that some industrial, mainly agricultural, equipment such as harrows, tedders, sowing machines, cutters, pathway makers, fertilizer distributors a.s.o. shows an overall width that very much exceeds 2.50 meters, maximum value permissible for the road circulation.
Therefore there is a problem for its road transportation, which is more and more important with the coming into force of new road traffic regulations.
The above problem is currently solved by disconnecting the equipment from the towing means, and connecting said towing means with a special trailer suitable to carry the equipment, placed on it with its higher dimension parallel to the movement direction. The uneasiness of such a solution is readily apparent, which, apart from requiring a considerable waste of time for the operations of the equipment disconnecting, the rising and positioning on the trailer as well as the reverse operations, once the operating zone is reached, requires also the availability of a cumbersome and expensive special trailer.